


Surprise Visitor

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has a surprise visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

Catherine sat in the dark with nothing but the twinkling of the lights on the tree to light the darkness. Lindsey was home from college but had run off with her friends for a night of fun. Part of her missed having Lindsey there and the other part was grateful for a night of peace and quiet. The knock at the door startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone especially close to midnight.

Setting her glass down, she opened the drawer with her service revolver, holding it behind her leg, she answered the door.

"Catherine."

"Special Agent McQuaid," she said when she saw the FBI agent she'd worked with earlier that fall.

"Interesting way of greeting your guests," he commented, indicating he'd noticed she was holding her gun.

Standing aside, she motioned him in. "At this hour you expect me to not be cautious about who is at my door," Catherine told him with a smile. Closing the door and putting the gun away.

"True," he agreed, following her.

Not sure what to make of his presence, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed another glass, pouring him some wine. "What brings you here?" she asked as she handed him his glass, assuming that since he wasn't wearing a suit that it wasn't business.

"Unfinished business," he answered calmly, taking a sip of the wine and looking at her over the rim.

"Oh?" she said, maybe she was wrong, maybe it did have something to do with the case.

"Yes, there was something that was never finished when I was here last," he stated, setting his glass down and closing the distance between them until their bodies were almost touching.

"What might that be?"

"This," he whispered as he leaned in for the kiss they never completed.

"Oh..." Catherine repeated quietly as they wrapped their arms around one another for another kiss. When they broken the kiss, she stepped back, taking his hand she led him into the living room. This was one visitor she didn't mind showing up late. There had been something between them and judging by his visit they were both interested in seeing where it could go.


End file.
